Glass In Her Foot
by sabinasabina.8855
Summary: She was running, from what? The story of a feral 13 year old called Kias who is taken in by the most notorious vampire family. The Mikealsons (Klaroline included)


Her lungs heaved with a new found sense of urgency, panic flowering in her heart like poison. The soles of her feet tearing away at the harsh concrete under her, people she ran past threw her looks some disgusted others concerned and most indifferent.

Her head whipped around and the black locks of her straggled wavy hair flew behind her. Tiny indentations as well as jagged dents in the concrete nipped at her feet but she failed to register the pain. Suddenly a particularly sharp shard of glass had torn its way into her foot and she wailed out in panic, her eyes scrunched up and her eyes brimmed with tears, they fell as she whimpered.

The injury of course had slowed her down but she kept her feet pounding the fire in her soul burned with such an intensity that it powered her and she managed to continue, how ever the pain in her foot was becoming almost unbearable as she sensed the shard burrowing its way into her flesh, becoming more and more lodged in her foot as she ran.

Her feet quickly skidded to a halt and she froze, her high alert senses slowly creped into her veins her hearing magnified by almost double and her pupils dilated even with no change in lighting her teeth took on a sharper edge and her senses overall grew crazy she had caught her first proper waft of meat, and not only that, but a scent that held a twinge of a wolf's blood as well as the familiar devilish scent of a vampire.

Gently she limped towards the source of her interest, finally she came across what looked like some sort of bar, it seemed entirely empty which was a surprise because according to the time of day, it should've been experiencing a lunch rush, upon closer inspection the "closed" sign on the door answered her suspicions.

Suddenly a recognizable voice hollered behind her, it was the man who she had stolen a shirt from his store. He was seemingly unfit which had given her lucky advantage only now was he catching up to her.

She looked down at the item of clothing she had stolen, it was a dark grey long sleeved thin t shirt, the size was large and it had come from a men's store, she smirked satisfied with her choice it covered her body well which she was grateful for as the cool air around her wasn't welcoming, also it covered her at least three quarters of the way down to her thighs and hid the dirty black cotton shorts she wore underneath.

Looking back at the man searching for her, she realized he was coming dangerously close, she decided quickly and threw herself into the bar.

Kias nervously chewed on her lip as her eyes searched the bar, assessing her new surroundings threats and what not.

She could trace the scent of a few vampires, which didn't come as a surprise to her as she was in the French Quarter of New Orleans where they were situated mostly; she only hoped that she had masked her scent well enough with the shirt for them to notice. She didn't care about the vampires; she was only searching for the source of the wolf smell she had traced.

It wasn't difficult since the bar was mostly empty, her heart tugged with nostalgia and the craving for companionship and the escape of brutal loneliness. She located a table and her deathly silent feet carried her there, it was situated right in the corner of the bar, the corner was dark and she was sure she would be untraceable. Ducking, she tucked herself into the normal shape of a tiny ball being 13 and having a thin fragile and short body helped her with that, she lifted her head, scanning the bar from her new safe position.

At last she spotted the source of the scent, her sigh was caught in her throat as she attempted to bury her disappointment, it was a man who looked around 30, sporting a black loose sweater and several necklaces adorned with beads and pendants around his neck, accompanied with black jeans that were tight and boots.

She knew from one look he wasn't the type to adopt random wild outcast children from the streets.

Kias dropped her head in her hands, every time she caught the scent of another wolf, whether it be a shape shifter wolf or a werewolf, or even a kind human who handled the creatures, she always envisioned a women, a beautiful women who took in abandoned and beaten children with open arms, a mother who'd hug her tightly and dress her in new clothes, a mother who'd cook her meals and love her and care for her, receiving the treatment Kias never had.

Still judging from the way he sat and talked with the blonde bartender behind the counter, aired off a kind of arrogance and age. All of a sudden he turned his head slightly to the side as if he sensed her eyes on him.

Kias almost bit her own tongue off

It was the notorious Klaus Mikaelson whom she had set her eyes upon.

Terror swept into her heart as the stories her old friend had told her about him filled her ears. Yet she had nothing to lose except for life, and not to be vain but she was powerful, and one of the rarest things on the planet.

He was known to be power hungry and violent and incredibly cunning as well as having many spats with his family members, she knew most of the Original family history from stories whispered around her.

Cocking his head he stood gradually, his eyes searching, she retreated further into the wall the table was up against, the shadow covered most of her, and she sucked in a breath as he headed directly towards her.

"Klaus where are you going?" The blonde women said.

He ignored her, his feet stopped right at the table and Kias shook slightly as he began to bend down.

She blocked out the fear clawing at her heart.

So this is a little story idea I had, I'm not sure how to continue it but ill try my best to update!

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
